Denki Kaminari
Denki Kaminari (上鳴電気, Kaminari Denki) is a student at Yuuei training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Denki has blond hair with black, lightning-shaped strokes, and small thin eyebrows. Denki's hero costume consists of a black jacket, that he wears open, with lightning patterns, a white shirt underneath, a belt, black pants with a lightning pattern running down each leg, and a headset. Personality Denki is a smooth talker and is kind of flirty. He is quick to panic, and just as quick to brag if it can make him look good in front of his female classmates. When he overuses his ability he loses all forms of his personality and devolves into a giggling lunkhead. History Ultimate Space & Jams Arc When Denki tries to evacuate Yuuei High, he complained about the people. Denki is warped to the mountain side of the Ultimate Space and Jams along with Momo Yaoyorozu and Kyouka Jirou. He tries to call for help, but to no avail. Kyouka then kicks him into one of the villains, causing the villain to be electrocuted. One of the villains try to attack him, but is stopped by Kyouka's Quirk. Momo then creates a insulator sheet which hides her and Kyouka, allowing Denki to use his Quirk to its fullest and discharges a great amount of electricity against the villains, defeating the villains without harming Momo and Kyouka. However, one of the villains ambush him and takes him hostage, forcing Momo and Kyouka to stop and do nothing. However, the villain holding Denki is shot down, freeing Denki. He is then seen with his class after the battle with the Villain Allaince is over. Sports Festival Arc After Shouta announces that the Sports Festival is approaching, Denki says that he plans to become a professional Heroes's sidekick after he graduates, to which Kyouka states that many people become sidekicks and fail to become real Heroes, to which she thinks that Denki is the kind of person who would become like that, which crestfallens Denki. Denki competes in the Obstacle Race where he places 24th, allowing him to compete in the next event, the Human Cavalry Battle. He teams up with Shouto, Momo and Tenya. Shouto explains that Denki will be on the left, using his Quirk to shoot sparks to prevent other from getting too close to them. After the Human Cavalry begins, Denki and his team confront Izuku and his team. Shouto orders Momo to prepare an insulator sheet and tells Denki to prepare to release his electricity. Shouto covers himself along with Momo and Tenya with the insulator sheet while Denki releases a huge amount of electricity, electrocuting and stunning the other teams attacking them. Afterwards, Shouto immobilizes the stunned teams by freezing their legs. Shouto takes one of the headbands of the teams while charging forward to fight Izuku's team. Fumikage's Dark Shadow tries to attack Shouto but Momo uses her Quirk to block the Dark Shadow. Shouto's team continues fighting but Izuku's team proves to be quite resilient. With only a minute left, Tenya tells his team to hold on tight as he uses his move Recipro Burst to forcibly accelerate his movement to blazing speeds allowing him and his team to speed past their enemies in a blink of an eye which catches Izuku's team off guard and allows Shouto to grab Izuku's 10 million headband in the confusion. Unable to move due to the Engine stall of Tenya's move, Denki and his team are forced to fight Izuku's team for the remaining minute of the Human Cavalry Battle. For the last ten seconds of the Human Cavalry Battle, Denki discharges electricity against Izuku's team, but Fumikage uses his Quirk to block. The ten seconds are up and the Human Cavalry Battle ends. Denki's team places first which allows him and his teammates to participate in the final event. Denki is seen eating lunch during the noonday break. Afterwards, he and Minoru trick the girls of Class 1-A into doing the cheering battle, saying it is a message from their homeroom teacher. After the girls of Class 1-A walk out in their cheer leading outfits, Denki and Minoru hold thumbs up in their success. After Denki and Minoru tricked the girls into wearing cheerleader outfits, he is partaking one of the recreational events before the final event starts. The final event is a tournament event and Denki's opponent in the first round is Ibara Shiozaki. After Izuku defeats Hitoshi, Denki comments to Katsuki that Izuku used the same overthrow that he used on him, to which Katsuki tells Denki to shut his mouth. During the first few seconds of his first match, Ibara wraps her vines around Denki, preventing him from moving and using his Quirk. Panicking, Denki tries to escape using his Quirk, but ends up short circuiting himself as a result, which causes his defeat and is eliminated from the tournament. Denki, sitting next to Hanta, comments that Katsuki's reaction speed makes it impossible to distract him, saying that Ochako's Quirk only activates when she touches her target and against Katsuki's fast reflexes, the odds are against her. After Eijirou returns to watch the match between Izuku and Shouto, Denki congratulates Eijirou for making it to the second round. After the match between Fumikage and Katsuki ends, Denki agrees with Hanta's comment about Fumikage winning, saying to Hanta that he also thought Fumikage would win.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 42, page 7 Denki along with his class watches the closing ceremony of Yuuei's Sports Festival.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 44 Field Training Arc Two days after the Sports Festival, Denki is in class. During the Hero Informatics period, Shouta shows the Pro Hero nomnations, revealing that Denki received 272 Pro Hero nominations. Afterwards, Class 1-A have to decide on Hero names. Denki has some trouble thinking of a name until Kyouka gives him an idea, to which he comments on her intellectual idea. Denki comes up with a Hero name: .Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 45 After Class 1-A is finished formulating their Hero names, Denki is given his personalized work place list in order to choose a work place that he wants to train at. On the day of the work place training, Denki is at the train station with his class so that he can travel to the work place of his choice by train.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 46 The workplace training comes to an end and Denki returns to Yuuei. In Class 1-A, Denki talks to Minoru about his workplace experience. Denki then notes that out of everyone in the class Izuku, Shouto and Tenya have improved the most. Denki starts talking about the Hero Killer and found the video detailing the Hero Killer's ideology to be cool. After seeing Tenya's reaction, Denki tries to apologize, but Tenya replies that it is fine and he understands if he finds the Hero Killer to be cool.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 58 After Foundational Hero Studies is finished, Denki is in the boys' locker room changing into his school uniform.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 59 End of Term Test Arc One week before the end of term test, Denki and Mina admit that they haven't been studying due to the many events that have taken place throughout the semester. Izuku and Tenya encourage Denki to do his best while Shouto notes that if he had not skipped classes then he wouldn't have bad grades, to which Denki asks Shouto to mind his words, not wanting to hear about attending every single class. Back in class, Izuku reveals the content of the exercise test to the class, much to Denki and Mina's happiness; Mezou notes that they are happy because they don't have to adjust their Quirks for real life opponents. On the day of the exercise test, Shouta says that without a doubt they have some knowledge on the exercise test, to which Mina and Denki exclaim that it will be fighting against robots. However, Mr Principal bursts Denki and Mina's bubble by revealing that they will be fighting against Yuuei's teachers in their exercise test.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 60 Denki is paired with Mina and they must fight Mr Principal in their test exercise. Mina, Denki and Mr Principal arrive in an uninhabited city where Class 1-A's test exercise will take place. In the city, Mr Principal explains the 30 minute test; Denki and Mina must either handcuff him or one of them must escape the battlefield within 30 minutes in order to win and pass the test. The test begins.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 61 Denki and Mina struggle against Nedzu who has commandeered a wrecking ball and uses it to block off the roads leading to the escape gate.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 66 Powers and Abilities Quirk "Electrification"- Denki's Quirk allows him to shoot electricity from his body. Exceeding his wattage limit would short circuit his brain.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 16 Moves *Indiscriminate Discharge 1,300,000 volts: Denki releases a large amount of electricity to shock everyone around him. Battles Relationships Eijirou Kirishima Since they happened to be seated one behind another in class, they became good buddies and often make comments to each other. Kyouka Jirou They were teamed up together during the Battle Trial and at USJ. They can hold casual conversations but most of the time, they'll argue or even most likely, Jirou will tell him rude things that'll put his mood down. Katsuki Bakugou He doesn't particularly like Katsuki, finding him to be scary. Trivia *Denki is student no.7 in Class 1-A. *Denki ranked 16th during Shouta Aizawa's Quirk Apprehension Test. *In the First Popularity Poll, Denki ranked 10th. * His family name's reading "上鳴" 'Kaminari' is similar to "神鳴" "kaminari", god of thunder and "雷" "kaminari" that means thunder. His given name, meanwhile, "電気" means "electricity". * Denki likes trendy things. * Denki's favorite food is hamburger. * Denki's role as a character is to tie the class together. * Denki is one of the 1st characters designed. * Kōhei Horikoshi states that he still can't draw his hair consistently. * Kōhei also states that Denki is fun to draw. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Yuuei Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A